


Things That Go Bump in the Night

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pet Names, Pre-Relationship, dream breaks into georges house kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Halloween night and George is completely alone in his apartment, so Dream pays him a friendly night time visit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 283
Collections: Anonymous





	Things That Go Bump in the Night

The sharp sound of a tea kettle whistling currently filled the whole apartment. Its loud and demanding noise almost seemed amplified by the fact it was the dead of the night. 

The obnoxious noise was George’s queue to enter the kitchen as he trudged towards the stove and removed the kettle. Effectively putting a stop to its incessant ringing. 

Pouring some boiled water into a simple ceramic cup he started the familiar routine of making tea. He opened the cupboard and bleary eyes did not stop him from quickly locating the chamomile tea bags. 

Chamomile was said to reduce stress and promote sleep and he hoped the drink could keep true to its word as he plopped the tea bag into the cup and waited.

It was currently Halloween night and George was completely alone in his shared apartment.

Sapnap had tried to drag him out to celebrate but his coding project for college was due tomorrow, so he reluctantly stayed back home. However, at this moment he sort of regretted it the apartment felt almost spooky without his roommate here. 

The apartment was just too eerily quiet without the constant bickering of him and Sapnap filling every corner.

The strong smell of chamomile suddenly assaulted his nose and took him out of his thoughts.

With the tea now ready, George deeply breathed in letting the soothing smell of chamomile overtake his body. 

As the calming scent filled his senses, he leaned against the kitchen counter and allowed his shoulders to finally loosen up.

Taking a spoon from the kitchen drawer, he started mixing with slow careless motions and decided to spare his phone a glance by turning it on.

The unsympathetic phone quickly revealed to him it was currently 3 am at night.

George blinked one too many times trying to process the fact that it was already so late. 

He groaned as he set his phone back on the kitchen counter. He couldn’t remember the last time he got a good nights of sleep. 

College work was becoming so time consuming and overwhelming; he had just spent the better part of the day perfecting his coding project. At least, deep into the night he could finally call his work finished and have a celebratory cup of tea before going to sleep. 

He gave his phone one more glance and saw it was sadly still 3 am and not getting any earlier. 

Regretfully he chugged the rest of his tea, not allowing himself to savor the rich taste like it rightfully deserved. 

He placed the now empty cup in the sink and shuffled back to his room. His feet started to drag against the floor as awareness slipped from his grasp with each step closer to his beautiful bed.

Tired and groggy, George collapsed on his bed completely forgoing even changing into his pajamas. He stayed dressed in a comfy oversized hoodie and joggers as he tried to get comfy underneath cold bedsheets.

Now in bed with a slight grimace on his face from the forlorn apartment, George drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Sadly, he hadn’t even entered his rem sleep when a noise startled him out of bed. 

He blindly reached for the phone on his nightstand only to start swearing once he realized he had left his phone in the kitchen.

The noises became increasingly louder as it sounded like someone was trying to force themselves inside the desolate apartment. 

Anxious at the thought of an intruder actually being here, George creeped towards the kitchen to try to get a knife or perhaps just leave the apartment all together. Only to come to an abrupt stop as he became horror-stricken from the sight in front of him.

It looked like the man had stepped straight out of a horror movie set and wandered right into his poor kitchen. 

The man was wearing dirty clothes; specifically, an offensive yellow hoodie that made his figure look that much larger and dingy overalls. The crude and bright hoodie only served to draw attention to the myriad of brown dried out blotches staining it all over.

Finally, the childish white mask adorned on the intruder’s face was the cherry on top to his cliche serial killer outfit.

Now, George was not short mind you he was a perfectly average 5’9, but the man before him looked like someone he certainly wanted to avoid in a fight. 

The man’s mask effectively obscured his facial features making him even more intimidating. However, the childish smiley mask adorning his face did diminish his fright slightly as who would choose such a silly disguise.

As if hearing his thoughts, the man then turned around displaying his mask in full force. 

Approaching him, the crudely drawn smiley face almost seemed to be mocking him from its towering height. 

"Oh geeoorge~"

George involuntarily starts to scream bloody murder as he lets out an ear piercing screech and scrambles backwards in an attempt to put distance between him and—

“George it’s me!” The intruder laughed out, ripping the mask off and simultaneously pulling his hoodie down revealing familiar blonde hair and golden eyes.

“Sorry for scaring you,” The intruder, Dream, quickly said putting his arms behind his head in a fake show of sheepishness, “but didn’t Sapnap text you I was coming over?”

“Breaking in is not coming over Dream! And you don’t even sound sorry!” George fumed out. His eyebrow starting to twitch in disbelief at the sight in front of him.

Dream quickly closed the gap between him and George leaning in close to snake his arms around the shorter’s waist and enwrap him in a tight hug.

“How can I? You know, you looked pretty cute when you were all scared,” Dream shamelessly announced. 

George merely continued to stare at Dream’s chest. But as disbelief started to melt away anger quickly replaced it. How could Dream be so nonchalant to almost giving him a heart attack!

“What are you even doing in that ugly outfit!” He practically screeched out roughly gathering the fabric of Dream’s hoodie in slender fingers out of frustration.

“It was for the halloween party. The one you didn’t come to…” Dream responded sadly.

“But anyway do you like my outfit? It’s all homemade! Look I even made the mask out of paper mache!” he announced with a slight tilt to his head eagerly awaiting for George’s response. The sight almost made George snort as no one that scary had the right to also look so cute.

“Well…I guess your costume looked pretty convincing. But really Dream why did you come here?”  
“Oh yeah that, sapnap kept on bugging me to go run to your guys apartment and get his bag.”

“It’s over in the living room” George said laying his arm over Dream’s broad shoulder to point towards said room.

Dream reluctantly stepped back giving a squeeze to the smaller’s waist before turning away and bringing his mask down to hide his growing smirk.

“Thanks and it was nice seeing you babe, but I should get going.”

He stalks towards the living room window, grabbing Sapnap’s bag on his way out, and begins the process of squishing his large body through the window.

“Um? Does he not want to use the front door” the thought passes through George’s head and rightfully stays there. Dream deserved to crawl out his window like a roach. Hopefully, he would fall and receive some well deserved karma for scaring him half to death and all his teasing.

After hearing Dream jump down George quickly went towards the window giving one last glare at his psychotic friend before slamming the window shut and firmly attaching the latch with a small huff.

But even through the thick window glass he could still hear Dream scream “Goodnight honey~” as he ran off into the night presumably to go meet up with Sapnap and continue partying. 

George wrapped his arms around himself as his cheeks became dusted with pink but only because of the cold breeze that had been brought in from the formerly open window!

He sighed walking back towards the kitchen to see the blue light from a text notification drown the small kitchen in a gloomy light.

Picking up the phone he saw a missed message from Sapnap telling him Dream was coming over and a more recent message from Dream reading “sleep well ;)” 

Despite the unique events of tonight, George found himself falling asleep with a light smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it and sorry for the small grammar mistakes you'll find here and there. Barley got into this ship about a week ago and I'm somehow already writing fanfic for it lol. If you'd like please leave a comment (*^^*)♡
> 
> p.s this fanfic is dedicated to my best friend, so if your reading this then uwu  
> p.p.s If any of yall want tea I'm here to tell you to go buy chamomile tea aka the best tea flavor, it has numerous health benefits (promotes better sleep, helps when your stomach hurts, and more!) plus the aroma is super soothing


End file.
